Мυєяdαgσ
by Naomi-chian
Summary: En la navidad, hay muchas costumbres navideñas, una de ellas es el entregar un regalo demostrando lo importante que es esta persona. Quien diria que hay algunas costumbres mas problematicas, como el Muerdago


Los personajes de Bleach no son míos, son de Kubo Tite, hace tiempo Orihime estaría bajo tierra x3

**_Muérdago_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Miraba por aquella ventana los translucidos y blancas masas que caían sin cesar del nublado y oscuro cielo, los niños construían sus muñecos de esa extraña masa y otros jugaban a lanzársela entre ellos. Pero en ese momento que le invadía a era… ¿Qué es Navidad?

-Moo Ichigo

-Hmp

Esto la fastidio a mini-shinigami ¿Qué a caso no podría dejar de hacer las tareas por un momento?

-¿Qué es la navidad Kurosaki-kun?-dijo con ese tonito que sabía muy bien que su compañero detestaba.

-¿Eh?- dijo con en un tono de burla- Acaso nunca haz celebrado una navidad…

Un silencio abrumador fue lo primero dentro de esa pequeña habitación, luego una escandalosa carcajada y seguidamente un fuerte golpe que retumbo hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Baka! ¡En la sociedad de almas que recuerde nunca ha habido esa cosa blanca que cae del cielo y tampoco celebramos esa tonta Navidad!

-¿Eh? Esa cosa se llama Nieve, ahou

Otro golpe fue lo que recibí el shinigami de extraño color de cabello, botándolo esta vez al suelo.

-¡Ya deja de golpearme, maldita Enana!

-Me dirás que es Navidad- dijo con un tono suave y serio

Ichigo noto el tono que uso, si que estaba muy interesada en la Navidad. El muchacho suspiro y recobro la postura sentándose en la silla.

-Supongo que si, déjame pensar en como te lo digo brevemente

Rukia miraba atentamente a cualquier movimiento que el joven hacia. Y una pregunta se le formulo en su mente, "_Desde cuando tiene tantos músculos"_ se pregunto a si misma. Inmediatamente su rostro cambio a un rojo intenso, sacudió la cabeza y mentalmente se golpeo por pensar en tonterías como esa.

-Veamos-dijo finalmente el muchacho- mmm es una época del año en que las personas se regalaban obsequios demostrando el aprecio que se tienen y también la llegada del niño Jesús

-Entiendo…

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes, seguiré con la tarea

-mmm

… _es una época del año en que las personas se regalaban obsequios demostrando el aprecio que se tienen_… esa frase se le quedo grabado en la mente, se volteo y siguió mirando a través del cristal, como caían esas cosas que se llamaba Nieve, mas aun esa frase no desaparecía, volteo a mirar a su compañero, mas este no se percato de su mirado, suspiro lo mas bajo posible para no ser escuchada y inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, mas preciso en la billetera que se encontraba ahí tirada, seguramente se había caído cuando lo golpeo. Una idea paso por su cabeza, tal vez luego se molestaría, su compañero, con ella pero valdría la pena el enojo.

Con agilidad tomo la billetera y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero su compañero la detuvo

-Hey ¿A dónde vas?

Su cuerpo tembló, acaso se había percatado de que había tomado la billetera…

-¿Ah? Este…- rio nerviosa- este voy un rato a… ver…a…a ¡Inoue!- mintió

-Ok, mándale saludos

Salió de la habitación con pasos torpes, al salir dio un dulce suspiro, por aquel susto sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Bajo las escaleras, lo mas apresurada que pudo y camino hacia la salida. Cuando al fin salió de la residencia Kurosaki sintió como esa "cosa" blanca caía sobre su rostro, era una sensación increíblemente…fría pero a la vez maravillosa. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual tenía frio desde que esa cosa caía del cielo, era abrumador pero hermoso.

-¿Rukia-chan?- escucho detrás suyo

-Yuzu-chan

-Rukia-chan deberías abrigarte si vas a salir, podrías pescar una neumonía o algo peor

Ahora entendía por que aquellos niños estaban con abrigos y guantes, era por esa cosa blanca.

-Ven Rukia-chan, como somos casi del mismo tamaño seguramente algún abrigo mío te quedara

De alguna o otra manera le había dicho enana, pero por esta vez se lo pasaría, tenia que ir a conseguir _aquello _por lo cual su mente no la dejaba de pensar. Siguió a Yuzu a paso ligero, esta le paso un abrigo palo rosa con los bordes blancos, también le paso unos guantes blancos y seguidamente salió de la casa, en camino a su destino.

------

Agradecía que con anterioridad había ido a ese lugar con Inoue, aunque realmente era un lugar demasiado, para ella, confuso… lleno de tanta gente, así es era un centro comercial, como grandes olas en masa, pero ahora esas grandes masas no la detendrían, si podría vencer a seres gigantes de otro mundo, esto seria pan comido.

Con agilidad esquivo las grandes masas de personas, al parecer al igual que ella estaban ahí para el regalo de esa persona especial que seguramente ellos tenían, pero ahora que se percataba que le iba a dar, de los demás miembros de la familia, ya lo tenia planeado, pero… ¿y el?

Se sentó en una de las pocas bancas que se encontraban vacías y comenzó a pensar. Pensaba y pensaba mas su cabeza no le daba ninguna idea. Una voz la distrajo, busco de donde provenía aquella voz y se percato que venia del altavoz del centro comercial.

-Atención todos los clientes, recuerden que en estos últimos días tenemos ofertas en casi todas las tiendas. Así que… ¡Que esperan vayan a comprar un regalo perfecto antes que se agoten!- salió del auricular

Un momento ¡_agoten!_, inmediatamente se paro y se dirigió a la sección des gastronomía, luego pensaría en el regalo de el.

Al parecer a nadie se le ocurría la idea de regalar, algo de la sección de gastronomía, era el pasillo mas tranquilo. Comenzó a mirar por cada estandarte, hasta que en uno había unas sartenes, negras y al borde color plateado, en el cartel que estaba al lado decía _Cocine como los profesionales y limpie con solo una servilleta_ Oferta tentadora, no tenia mucho tiempo así que cogió el primer set de sartenes y se lo llevo a la caja.

Pago, con el dinero de la billetera, y se dirigió a una tienda de deportes, se podría decir que en esa tienda si había personas, bueno mas hombres que mujeres, se sentía extraña entre tantos hombres, había demasiadas cosas, no sabia que comprar, en ese momento recordó que su anterior pelota se había reventado. La sección de pelotas era la mas poblada, con codazos y alguno y que otro empujón, consiguió coger una pelota y se dirigió a pagarla.

Ahora se dirigió a una tienda de ropa, no era muy buena en eso así que cogió lo primero que consiguió, claro con la medida adecuada, y fue a pagarla. Ahora le tocaba su regalo y aun no sabia que darle. Paso por una tienda de música, miro a través del cristal y vio que ya había llegado el nuevo álbum de Bad Religion

-New Maps of hell – susurro

Ahora lo recordaba hace un tiempo Ichigo le había comentado que no pudo conseguir el álbum debido a que se había agotado. Al parecer se había olvidado de comprarlo ya que no lo había visto en su escritorio. Entro a paso ligero y cogió el álbum, el último, agradecía a Dios, por la suerte que le estaba brindando.

Ya había terminado, ya podía regresar tranquila a la residencia Kurosaki. Comenzó a caminar sin apuros, siguiendo el ritmo de las personas, cuando se percato de una librería que no tenia casi ninguna alma, camino hacia allí y comenzó a observar los libros, hubo uno que le llamo la atención _Costumbres Navideñas_

-¿Dime te interesa ese libro?

-¡Ugh!

-Oh, perdona te asuste, disculpa no era mi intención.- dijo la vendedora

-Eh… no se preocupe

Rukia seguía mirando aquel libro, la vendedora solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos chica, cómpralo de una vez, antes que alguien se lo lleve.

-Pero yo no…

-Seguramente de donde vienes nunca haz celebrado la navidad, ese libro dice todas las costumbres, así estarás más informada de la navidad

Dio en el punto clave, era lo que mas quería, saber mas y mas sobre esta fecha, cogió el libro temblorosa y cuando quiso examinar las hojas, la vendedora se lo arrancho de las manos.

-Bien, te daré un gran descuenta al ser nuestra primera clienta del día.

La siguió y pago, lo ultimo que le quedaba en la billetera. Por dios Ichigo la iba a matar.

-Aquí tienes

Cogió el libro, agradeció y salió inmediatamente de la librería, no quería que la obligara a comprar otro libro.

-¡Vuelve Pronto!

-----

La nieve había dejado de caer, cuando ya una vez Rukia salió del centro comercial, saco el libro y comenzó a leerlo, el primer capitulo, trataba sobre los regalos. En ese momento una conversación cercana la distrajo, era una joven pareja que estaban viendo algunas cosas en la estantería, al parecer la encargada de la tienda les señalo algo que se encontraba en el techo, para esto la chica exclamo:

-¡Muérdago!

Inmediatamente la joven pareja se beso, Rukia automáticamente miro hacia otro lado, su rostro se puso rojo, y su mirada se dirigió al libro, con sus manos se dirigió al índice del libro, busco y busco, hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Muérdago

Se dirigió a la pagina de esa sección, una vez encontrada antes de leer volvió a leer el titulo del capitulo que decía _Muérdago_, trago saliva y siguió leyendo. Decía: El muérdago ha sido considerado una **planta sagrada**, asociada a la fertilidad (debido a su permanente color verde), y que, trae muy buena suerte. La tradición navideña dice que aquella mujer que recibe **un****beso bajo el muérdago** en Nochebuena encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene

Con cada palabra que leía, su rostro cambiaba a diferentes colores. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar, las costumbres navideñas eran tan… problemáticas. Prefirió no leer más aquel libro, no quería tener más sorpresas sobre estas costumbres. Solo le faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo abrió y se podía notar como la tristeza se apoderaba de su rostro.

No estaría en este mundo para las vísperas de Navidad. Volvió a suspirar y camino a paso lento. Todo su esfuerzo en las compras, se fueron al demonio. Le hubiese encantado ver el rostro de la familia, pero al menos estaría con la conciencia que hizo feliz a su _casi_ familia.

Comenzó a correr hacia la residencia Kurosaki. Una vez llego, agradeció tener una copia de la llave. Abrió y subió inmediatamente a la habitación de Ichigo, abrió abruptamente la puerta. Ichigo se sorprendió por el fuerte golpe y giró, vio como Rukia entraba a una velocidad increíble y se metió al armario.

-¡No quiero que nadie me interrumpa!

Ichigo se quedo con los ojos como plato, quien se creía esa enana. Se paro y se coloco al frente del armario, tenia la intención de abrirlo, pero recordó las palabras de su compañera, suspiro y se tiro en su cama, ya luego averiguaría que pasaba con la chica.

-----

La hora daba las 7:30 pm, se podía decir que sobro tiempo. Respiro lo mas profundo, abrió una abertura del closet y por ahí vio que el joven se encontraba dormido. Antes de sacar los regalos, ya envueltos, dejo la billetera en el escritorio, tal vez se dará cuenta pero al menos ya no estaría ahí, cuando cayera la bomba. Bajo con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Dejo los regalos debajo del árbol y suspiro aliviada. Cuando planeaba subir a la habitación de las hermanas a descansar, Yuzu entro por la puerta.

-¡Oh! Rukia-chan, ya llegaste, oye vamos a hacer un muñeco de navidad, ¿nos ayudas?

Rukia sonrió.

-Claro por que no lo haría.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Gracias Rukia-chan, por que no le avisas a Ichi-nii

Rukia asintió y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del susodicho y se acerco al joven, con suavidad lo despertó. El chico gruño y mostro aquellos ojos marrones, la chica se sonrojo, debido a que recordó la escena de aquella pareja debajo del muérdago. Tenia que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-dijo con pesadez

-Etto… Yuzu y Karin quieren que les ayudemos a hacer muñecos de nieve.

-hmmp, diles que en un momento bajo.

Rukia salió a pasos torpes de la habitación, se fue a la recepción y cogió el abrigo. Y se quedo estática en la puerta. Su cabeza se apoyo en la puerta y comenzó a darse unos suaves golpes contra ella. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, absolutamente todos, volvió a sonrojarse al recordar aquellos ojos marrones y volvió a darse suaves golpes contra la puerta.

-Oye así no se abre una puerta

Rukia inmediatamente reconoció la voz, su corazón se había congelado. Antes de girar, respiro lo bastante para que sus pulmones reventaran de aire.

-Ichigo…

Este solo la miro y tomo el pomo, mas se quedo congelado al ver el marco superior de la puerta. Rukia se le quedo mirando y su vista se dirigió al mismo lugar, sus ojos se ancharon por la sorpresa. Ya entendía cual había sido el plan principal de Yuzu y Karin.

-Muérdago - pensó para ella misma

¿Que perdia? Claro su amistad con aquel muchacho, pero si ella… Tal vez eso funcionaria, pero y ¿si no? Respiro profundo y rogo para que le dieran el valor necesario. Se puso de puntitas y beso la mejilla del pelinaranja. Su rostro no podía estar mas rojo. El muchacho en cambio estaba en shock, mas la voz de la muchacha lo trajo a la realidad.

-Bien tenemos que ayudar a tus hermanas- dijo mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo la observo y justo cuando Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia el patio, tiro de su muñeca, hacia el, este le levanto el rostro y le planto un dulce y calido beso en los labios.

Ahora ella era la que estaba en shock y al parecer su sonrojo había aumentado. Tomo de su mano y la jalo hasta el patio.

-Ahora si podemos ayudar a Yuzu y Karin.

Rukia lo observo, una sonrisa inundo su rostro y sujeto la fuerza de su amado. No podía ser mejor su casi Navidad.

**_¡LEAN HASTA EL FINAL!_**

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 11:12

_**Musica:**_ Home Sweet Home - Hannakeychan y Lucy Sanchez (Fandub)

_**Comida:**_ Mangos y galletas de Santa Claus

Unos 45 minutos para que sea 24 de diciembre

Quiero mis regalos! x3

Bueno ahora me falta el fic navideño de Shugo Chara y Naruto, no dormire hasta terminarlo x3

Bueno para los que han intentado pasarme su correo y no se ha visto en el review, debido a que Fanfiction lo tiene prohibido x3

Aqui les dejo el mio Angela3771 y de ahi el Hotmail, separadito para que no se borre. Los agregare con mucho gusto.

Espero que todooos lo esten pasando Lindo

**¡Feliz PRE-Navidad!**

Nos volveremos a ver el prox. año, a los lectores que le gustan Bleach

y a los de Shugo Chara y Naruto mañana

Bye Bye!

**_Naomi-chian_**

PD: Hay mas x3 Sigan leyendo

**_

* * *

_**

Rukia se había ido a Soul Society, ¿que si su familia sabia que Rukia era una Shinigami? Desde hace tiempo, bueno desde que Ishin dijo que también era un Shinigami, asi que en comclucion no había mas secretos en la familia Kurosaki.

Comenzaron a abrir los regalos, las gemelas estaban muy entusiasmadas. Hasta que al fin se encontraron con los regalos de Rukia. Ichigo con solo escuchar el nombre Rukia se sonrojo pero disimuladamente. Ahora que lo pensaba como era que Rukia había comprado tantas cosas, si que le supiera con las justas traia dinero. Una idea se le paso por la cabeza, se aterrorizo, no pudo haberlo hecho, o ¿si?. Si, si era capaz, a una velocidad increible, entro a su recamara y verifico su billetera que se encontraba en el escritorio, _completamente_ vacia.

Sus preciados ahorros se habían ido volando. Ya se las pagaría la enana y muy cara.

-Ichi-nii tienes un regalo de Rukia-chan

-¿Eh?

Ichigo tomo el regalo, estaba un poco mal envuelta, seguro era lo que hizo cuando cuando se metió la armario. Sonrio y abrió el regalo.

Su sonrisa se ancho mas cuando vio el contenido, aquel Album que no pudo conseguir y que se había olvidado por completo. Tal vez no la castigaría… no muy fuerte.


End file.
